bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectra Phantom
Spectra Phantom was the former leader of the Vexos organization, but betrayed them for his own interests. He wore a red mask in a Masquerade-like fashion, battling with the Pyrus attribute. He used the Bakugan Trap Metalfencer, and was partnered with Pyrus Helios MK2. He had a devoted servant who remained by his side even after his betrayal of the Vexos, Gus Grav. Spectra also once had a goal of creating the Ultimate Bakugan, and is truly the brother of Mira Clay and the son of Professor Clay, although Professor Clay said that they were no longer father and son. After his defeat in his final battle with his biggest rival, Dan Kuso, Spectra became a member of the Bakugan Resistance and reverted to the name of his original persona, Keith Clay. Having realized the error of his ways, Keith abandons his mask and the identity of Spectra Phantom. Helios MK2 remains his partner, and they both do what they can to aid their new allies. While Keith puts his mask and Spectra's old outfit back on when he enters battle, specifically during the processes of helping Drago find an appropriate Battle Gear and in the final battle against King Zenoheld, he now has control over his alter-ego and remembers where his allegiances now lie. After the final battle with King Zenoheld, Keith becomes a brother-like figure to Dan, staying with Mira while his old rival returns to Earth with friends Shun Kazami and Marucho Marukura. He the first brawler to use 4 Battle Gear. Story Bakugan: New Vestroia Season One Spectra Phantom was first seen engaged in battle with Baron Leltoy. His Pyrus Helios facing off against Blade Tigrerra, she was easily defeated and taken to Prince Hydron, by whom she was frozen and became a statue. This event and Spectra's cruelty would haunt Baron for some time. Angered by the repeated losses of the Vexos members he sent out, Spectra was forced to take matters into his own hands. Thus he proceeded to joine in on Dan Kuso's on-going battle with Gus Grav. This caused Dan to struggle until Shun Kazami came to his rescue, Shun defeating Gus while Dan conquered Spectra. It was after Drago experienced a massive power surge via Helios' taunts about Tigrerra that Spectra started to show a small hint of betrayal, stating that he wouldn't let the magnificent Drago become a play thing, meaning that he wouldn't give it to Prince Hydron if he captured it. Spectra, along with Gus and Lync Volan, trailed after the Brawlers and arrived on Earth through a Dimensional Transporter, taking Runo as his hostage and offering Dan an ultimatum: join the Vexos or risk Runo's safety. The Brawlers split up to pursue their foes, Spectra revealing that he is actually against Prince Hydron's rule and wants to team up with Dan to take him down. In a show of good will, he released Runo. Mira's suspicion of Spectra being her brother Keith only raised because of this action, as she believed that he infiltrated the Vexos to free the Bakugan. However, it is learned that Spectra and Gus only wanted to take down Hydron so that Spectra could succeed the role of ruler of the Vestals. Meanwhile, Dan refused to believe Spectra's intentions, and Alice soon warped in using Masquerade's warp card. She took Spectra, Gus, and Dan back to the lab, where Dr. Michael sent Spectra and Gus back to New Vestroia. Unfortunately, the transporter needed to be repaired before another trip could be made. This left Spectra, Gus, Lync, Mira, and Baron trapped on Earth. During her time stuck on Earth, Mira battled a stranded Gus on the bet that if she won, Spectra would remove his mask, while Mira would fight with the Vexos against Prince Hydron if she lost. Mira planned on fighting Spectra himself, but Gus intervened, and Spectra allowed it. Mira won, and Spectra removed his mask, revealing himself to be Keith Clay, much to Gus's disapproval. Spectra left Mira in shock about the fact that her worst enemy was really her brother, Keith Clay. Spectra later showed his true colors as a cruel and uncaring person when he activated a Forbidden Ability Card in order to capture Drago. He was told by an old fortune teller before his battle with Dan that his fate would be terrible if he continued on his chosen path, which he shrugged off. The second time he saw her, she said his fate was worse than before, Spectra shattering her crystal ball in response. He then went on to challenge Dan as planned, the Forbidden Ability allowing him to successfully obtain Drago. Spectra later used the power of the Forbidden Cards to push Drago to his limits in his second brawl with Dan, the boy seeking to regain Drago from the antagonist. He teamed up with Apollonir to do so, throwing the Bakugan into Drago's body, thus freeing him from Spectra's grasp. However, Spectra did not seem to be angered at the loss, saying to Gus that he had collected all of the data he needed from Drago, which he later used to create Cyborg Helios. Spectra later convinced Mira to join the Vexos and trapped Dan and the others in an electrical cage so they would not go back to New Vestroia. Unfortunately for Spectra, they escaped and took Dr. Gehabich's Dimension Portal. However, only Dan and Baron could go back, as they were the only ones present with Gauntlets. Spectra helped Mira free Shun, Ace, and Marucho in the depths of Beta City, saying only "You are in my debt, Mira," while Baron and Dan were brawling. This gained him a level of distrust among his peers, especially Mylene. He and Professor Clay upgraded and changed Viper Helios into the Ultimate Cyber Bakugan. Spectra also battled Mira and came out victorious, making her stay loyal to the Vexos. She later went back on her word by throwing the brawl with Ace and Dan, making Spectra angry for the very first time. Spectra then found Dan outside of Gamma City and decided to challenge him in an attempt to eliminate Drago so Cyborg Helios would be the only Ultimate Bakugan. He then proceeded to use the powerful Maxus Helios against Drago by taking some Bakugan meant for Prince Hydron to use on Helios. After Vestpalace's Dimension Controller was destroyed by the power spawned during the brawl, Spectra and Dan engaged in Gauntlet Combat. Before the palace exploded, Gus and the Bakugan that Mylene threw out, Brontes and Elico, saved him. He and Spectra then fled to a distant part of the dimension to plan for their next move. ''Bakugan: New Vestroia'' Season Two Spectra now had every Bakugan the Vexos had thrown out. He worked with Gus to force the Bakugan to evolve, using the Forbidden "Chaos Ability X" Ability Card to force evolution upon them; the two well aware that the evolution process induced by the Card could also remove the Bakugan's soul (This only happened to Brontes, as Volt would discover in a later battle with Gus). Mega Brontes, Elico, and Primo Vulcan were included in the process, evolving into Alto Brontes, Blast Elico, and Rex Vulcan. Now that Spectra was no longer allied with the King, the Bakugan Resistance had two enemies, the Vexos and King Zenoheld himself after the Six Attribute Energies while Spectra himself sought the Perfect Core Energy. Spectra later returned and took on Dan, Marucho and Mira in a brawl. Although he defeated Marucho and Mira, Dan eventually went on to defeat him. Spectra later jammed the system that allowed the Vexos to transport to Vestal and then went to Klaus Von Hertzon's mansion in search of the Brawlers. Finding only Klaus himself present, the two exchanged remarks, and Spectra left. Helios wanting revenge on Drago, Spectra beamed Dan up into his ship and challenged him to a brawl. However, Dan was victorious once more. Afterwards, Spectra and Gus promised to accompany the Resistance to the Vexos' palace. Spectra seems to have a change of heart, referring to Dan as his friend in thanks for enlightening him. He then goes to the Command Bridge and talks to Gus about an anonymous source that gave him information. He reveals shortly that by using data on Bakugan evolution, he planned to bring out even further power from within the Bakugan. After the party arrived at the Mother Palace, Spectra stated that the Resistance was on their own in shutting down the BT System. Spectra and Gus then appeared in front of King Zenoheld and the rest of the Vexos. After being accused of several treacheries, he warned King Zenoheld to stay away from the Resistance. Something Spectra did not plan for by making this venture, however, was the inevitable defeat of Gus when the "lapdog" challenged King Zenoheld to avenge his master. After approaching his father, Professor Clay, Spectra offered him to join him in exchange for the complete Bakugan DNA. Professor Clay refused and said that he didn't even consider Spectra his son anymore. Afterwards, Spectra soon formed a temporary alliance with Dan to avenge his fallen comrade, as the BT System was getting in his way of creating the Ultimate Bakugan. Although the duo had Battle Gear within their arsenal and Prince Hydron had been defeated, they still lost to King Zenoheld due Professor Clay's activation of the final level of the trap field they were standing upon. After the Pyrus Attribute Energy was absorbed and the BT System began to activate, Spectra helped the Resistance launch a full scale evacuation of New Vestroia using his ship to transport all of the Bakugan to Earth. However, Shun speculated that Spectra was only helping for his own purposes (Spectra desires to create the Ultimate Bakugan, but if all the other Bakugan were destroyed by the BT System, his Ultimate Bakugan won't be so "ultimate"). When time began to run out and the Resistance decided to bail out while they still could, Helios left Spectra and confronted Drago about staying to evacuate the remaining Bakugan. The two then decided to head off and destroy the BT System together. After Drago evolved by absorbing the Attribute Energies, Helios and Spectra once again became Dan and Drago's rivals before leaving New Vestroia. Spectra soon challenged Dan to a final battle to see who was "Number One." He, however, lost and admitted he should "be working with the best instead of against the best." Thus, Spectra and Helios joined the Resistance. Spectra removed his mask and outer coat, happily reuniting with his sister Mira and reverting to the name of his original persona, Keith Clay. It was also revealed that Keith had begun to miss his partner Gus and how Keith had obtained his Battle Gear was found out. Keith decided to get Dan and Drago a Battle Gear, but to do so, he needed to engage Dan in battle again in order to test if the Battle Gear in question was right for Drago's body. He put his mask on once more, becoming Spectra yet again. He then challenged Dan and Drago in Bakugan Interspace, finalizing JetKor as Drago's Battle Gear. In episode 47 he apears in the end recieving the message from Alice and she said that Lync sent in a sad voice and she said but I dont think he was but she tried to say that he was good but then he vanised.She has his glove in memory of him. when the found out about the the vexos plan they prepared for there coming. When Mylene and Shadow infiltrated Marucho's House to get the Battle Gear and Phantom Data, the Resistance managed to ambush them. But when Mylene held Mira hostage, Keith said that he'd 'give them the data' and 'not to hurt her'. He led them to a room, managing to trick them into Bakugan Interspace. Keith then challenged them to a brawl. He and Mira defeated the duo (destroying Macubass and MAC Spider), but when Mylene tried to send them to another dimension via a Death Ball, the Bakugan Interspace collapsed, trapping everyone inside. Keith and Mira managed to escape, but they were unable to save Mylene and Shadow. Despite the Brawlers' plan to leave in the early morning to defeat King Zenoheld once and for all, Keith left on his own and challenged the King himself in the guise of Spectra, later with the help of Gus, whom Spectra was shocked to see alive. Zenoheld also revealed the Alternative Weapon before the end of the battle. At that time, the Bakugan Resistance arrived, and they will attempted to destroy the Alternative with the help of Keith and Gus. As the fight continued, Keith and Mira managed to find a way into the Alternative by blasting a hole into it via Helios MK2 and his new Battle Gear, Zukanator. They found their father, who wished to protect his creation. When the Resistance members managed to destroy the power reactor of the Alternative, they also managed to escape, but Professor Clay was trapped behind and left behind when he saved Mira from being crushed by falling debris. The group reluctantly returned to the Vestal Destroyer as the Alternative blew up with Professor Clay, Prince Hydron, and King Zenoheld either inside or within the explosion's range. The Resistance, along with Gus bid farewell to the Human Resistance members as they all returned to their own homes. The Resistance members all promised they would see the Brawlers again someday. Appearance Spectra Phantom Spectra Phantom wears a mask that covers the upper part of his face, the mask red in coloration. A small, blue iris appears on a black eyehole, the iris vanishing when the mask is removed and appearing with a red glow when the mask is put back on, for some reason the left part of the mask covers the left eye. Spectra is also adorned with a red cloak with a black collar, the antagonist wearing a tan shirt and pants underneath it and white gloves on his hands. Spectra shares his original persona's pale blue eyes and pink eyebrows, but now has long, spiked blonde hair. Keith Clay Keith Clay was once an ordinary Vestal, having short pink hair and eyebrows, pale blue eyes, and a muscular body. He wore a light-colored shirt, and long pants, as well. When he became Spectra Phantom, however, Keith's appearance changed drastically. While he retained the same blue eyes and pink eyebrows, his hair turned a light blond, and grew spiked and longer. Even after abandoning his identity as Spectra Phantom, Keith retained the antagonist's hair and wore the same tan clothing Spectra wore under his red cloak. Personality Spectra Phantom Spectra is cruel and uncaring, serving as an enigma for a majority of Bakugan: New Vestroia. This causes those affiliated with him to constantly contemplate the villain's wants, desires, and intentions, and even his true self, as seen when Mira starts to believe he is her long-lost brother and when Shun questions Spectra's true purposes during the New Vestroia evacuation. He is willing to do whatever it takes in order to attain victory, as seen by his shameless activation of Forbidden Ability Cards. He also is power-hungry, first seeking to rule all of Vestal and later seeking the power of the Perfect Core Energy and desiring his Helios to become the Ultimate Bakugan. He is confident, and sometimes even overconfident, in his abilities, not even the least bit intimidated by any opponent. Spectra is lastly shown to get carried away during battle, beginning to scream and laugh evilly, or even insult his opponents. Even his Guardian Bakugan, Helios, acts with Spectra's same mannerisms. Spectra is also very cunning, able to trick opponents easily and lead others into tempting situations when attempting to convert someone over to his cause, as seen when he first shows Gus Grav "true power." He is also unafraid to make threats or even take hostages, as seen when Spectra threatens Dan with Runo's life. Despite his great cruelty, however, and no matter how much of a greedy traitor he may be, Spectra is not without his more "human" emotions, either, as he still feels connected to Mira and even begins to miss Gus when he is believed to be dead. He also does the right thing from time to time, aiding Dan in evacuating New Vestroia when the threat of the newly activated BT System arises as an example. All in all, however, Spectra is only loyal to himself, as he betrays the Vexos to pursue his own goals and refuses Dan's several offers to team up. The loss to Dan Kuso in their final battle finally causes Keith Clay to see the error of his ways. While Spectra Phantom is no longer Keith's main identity, Keith does put on the mask from time to time after joining the Resistance, especially in battle. While Spectra now fights only for the Resistance and is more then willing to protect Mira without hesitation, he still retains some of his antagonistic self's mannerisms, particularly those seen in battle. Keith Clay Before becoming Spectra, Keith was very attached to both his father and Mira. He even spent time training her to use Bakugan. He even felt a strong connection to his sister when he became the antagonist. He was finally able to see the error of his ways, abandoning the name Spectra and reverting to the way he used to treat Mira. While he was not trusted after his redemption at first, Keith soon became a brother-like figure to his old rival Dan Kuso. He retained his alter-ego's craftiness, using it on several occasions to aid the Brawlers. Gallery Anime File:Bakugan Keith.jpg|Keith before becoming Spectra Phantom File:Spectra_Unmasked.jpg|Spectra is unmasked, revealing Keith's face File:Spectras.gif|Spectra on Earth File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.30.30_PM.png|Keith's redemption File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.31.12_PM.png|Keith and Mira in Episode 45 a_7d183f0e.jpg|Keith Clay spct.jpg|Spectra activating an Ability Card File:Spectra_Screen.JPG|Spectra and Viper Helios on an intermission screen File:Heliosmk2_spectra.jpg|Helios MK2 and Spectra on Intermission Screen H2sp.jpg|Spectra and Helios MK2 on an intermission screen Trivia *Spectra is very similar to Marduk from the ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' video game, as they both wear masks, have similar outfits, and are voiced by the same actor. *Like Masquerade, Spectra is the mysterious masked rival of Dan Kuso who holds a relation to one of Dan's friends (Masquerade was actually Alice Gehabich and Spectra is Mira Clay's older brother). *When he uses forbidden cards, the screen goes black and throws them, instead of using them like a normal ability card *Even though in Neathia & Gundalia, Battle Gear were used with Bakugan, Spectra/Keith is the first person in the entire show to use Battle Gear and he is also the first to use Battle Gear on a bakugan which may not ever be released or even created(Helios MK2) *Keith resembles Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh, while Helios resembles Joey's favorite card. (Red Eyes Black Dragon) Bakugan, Bakugan Traps, and Battle Gear Bakugan *Pyrus Viper Helios (Guardian Bakugan) **Pyrus Cyborg Helios (Upgraded Guardian Bakugan, specifically upgraded in Episode 21 of Bakugan: New Vestroia) **Pyrus Helios MK2 (Further upgraded Guardian Bakugan, specifically evolved due to Chaos Ability X between Episodes 26-30 and upgraded again in Episode 41 for compatible Battle Gear) *Maxus Helios **Maxus Helios MK2 *Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid (Taken from Dan Kuso, but later won back by Dan) *Pyrus Fencer (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Episode 50) *Subterra Scraper (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Episode 50) *Haos Spindle (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Episode 50) *Darkus Foxbat (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Episode 50) *Aquos Leefram (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Episode 50) *Ventus Klawgor (Stolen from Prince Hydron and destroyed in Episode 50) *Subterra Coredem (A digital clone used only once in Episode 45 to test Drago) *Aquos Akwimos (A digital clone used only once in Episode 46 to test Drago) *Ventus Hawktor (A digital clone used only once in Episode 45 to test Drago) Bakugan Traps *Pyrus Metalfencer (Bakugan Trap) Battle Gear *Twin Destructor (Battle Gear) *Zukanator (Second Battle Gear) *Swayther (Hawktors Battle Gear) *Rock Hammer (Coredems Battle Gear) Battles Even though Spectra is one of the six most skilled brawlers in the show (Masquerade (Alice), Ace, Shun, Gus, and Dan being the others) and possessing a very powerful Bakugan, many of his battles have been losses. Note that Zenoheld cheated using the Vexos Trap Field during the brawl for the Pyrus Attribute Energy, and the others have been against the best brawler, Dan Kuso. His loss against Shun and Dan was due to Gus's rather weak brawling, and his loss against Mira, Dan, and Marucho occurred because it was a three-on-one brawl. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Middle Articles Category:Former Villains Category:Vestals Category:Vexos